At Long Last
by Jennifer Collins
Summary: I wrote this one waaaayyyy back when! PR Romance: Cassie/Phantom


Disclaimer: The Power Rangers and the Phantom Ranger belong to   
Saban. The song "Angel of Mine" belongs to Monica.   
  
  
Author's Notes: This was one of my first fanfics! It was originally posted at   
Cynthia's page, back when it was called The Angel Grove Youth Center. It must   
have been at least four years ago when I wrote this. Anyways, I hope you like it.  
  
At Long Last  
  
by: Jennifer Collins  
  
  
  
Cassie Chan walked slowly and silently through a clearing in the middle of Angel   
Grove. It was a cool night. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. The   
only light that shone through the darkness was from the pale, full moon and the   
shining stars.  
  
Cassie stopped and leaned against a tree. She had never felt so alone. She   
sighed and looked at the ground, thinking. She struggled to keep it down, but   
after a few moments, she realized that she couldn't fight it any longer. A   
single tear rolled down her cheek, and she closed her eyes as memories of her   
mysterious love took over. The flashbacks came randomly, and each one hurt just   
as much as the last: And unhuman- like being disappearing into nothingness,   
whispering "I will always remember you". Herself falling after being hit hard by   
a ruthless villain. She had fallen........into a pair of strong arms. "Are you   
okay?" he'd asked, concerned.  
  
"I am now," she had replied.  
  
She remembered the day he had identified himself as "a friend". She remembered   
the hated truth of what was his eternal duty: "I go where I am needed, and stay   
as long as I am needed." But she did need him.  
  
I never got the chance to tell him, she thought. She wanted so badly to tell him   
how much she loved him, to crawl into his arms and stay there forever, to beg   
him not to leave her again. But did he feel the same way?  
  
What if I never see him again? Then I'll never know...... The one thing she did   
know was that whoever he was, he was special. She'd known it since she'd first   
seen him, barely even there, hiding from all the commotion he'd caused.   
Something about him had touched her heart and made her shiver. And she'd known   
then what love really was.  
  
When I first saw you, I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
Cassie opened her eyes when she heard a low rustling sound. She looked up and   
saw a young man with long, light brown curls staring at her. It was him. Even   
though he was without his armor, she knew him.  
  
He was standing behind a tree about twenty feet away from her. He turned his   
head when he realized she knew he was there.  
  
Cassie smiled and ducked behind her own tree, her mind in a whirl.  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
Now I know why they say   
the best things are free  
Gonna love you  
Boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine  
  
Cassie realized she was out of breath. Her heart was pounding faster and faster   
with each passing second.   
  
How you changed my world   
you'll never know  
I'm different now  
You helped me grow  
  
I have to tell him, Cassie thought. It's now or never. Even if he turned her   
down, it would be worth it to let him know how much he'd done for her just by   
landing his spaceship on her planet and letting her see him.  
  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy, you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Phantom closed his eyes. It's her, he thought. She's so beautiful. He knew   
Cassie was the one. He couldn't hide in his anger and pain any longer. The   
people on his planet had told him he'd find her. He'd laughed in their faces   
when they told him he hadn't died in the explosion when his family and friends   
had because she needed him and was waiting for him. He'd let rage and hurt blind   
him and he'd sworn never to love again, but her friendly personality and pretty   
face had melted the heart he'd worked so long to harden.  
  
He knew he needed her. He'd given up on himself long ago. She needed him too, he   
could feel it. They'd always shared the connection, ever since their eyes had   
first met through the visors on their Ranger helmets. His older brother had told   
him when he was a little boy that once that kind of connection was made, it   
could never be broken because this was for real.  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
  
Phantom once again turned his head so he could look at her. The wind blew her   
long black hair behind her. She was leaning against a tree, her eyes closed. She   
had never looked so beautiful.  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside, I need to show  
  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
Cassie squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to throw herself into his arms so   
badly.  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you  
  
Cassie knew she had found her soulmate, the one she wanted to spend the rest of   
her life with.........  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Phantom took a deep breath. She's the one, he thought.  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
  
Phantom continued to study Cassie, wanting to hold her and never let go, wanting   
to kiss her and never stop. Suddenly, all his pain left his heart and his life-   
long anger was forgotten as she ran her fingers through her hair. He trembled as   
he thought of what he would say to her. What would she say to him.......  
  
You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost all hope  
You showed me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Cassie found new confidence as she realized now was the time. She knew he would   
protect her. No one would ever be able to hurt her again as long as he was   
around. She wasn't alone any more. He was with her now, and for the first time   
since she was a little girl, she was happy.  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
  
Cassie stepped out from behind her tree.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Phantom turned around. Cassie was looking at him, almost shyly. He fixed his   
sky- blue eyes on her soft brown ones.   
  
I look at you, looking at me   
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
His heart filled with happiness. She smiled brightly, her cheeks flushing with a   
tinge of pink. He felt the corners of his own mouth lift up.  
  
Slowly, he moved away from his tree and out into the clearing.  
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Cassie's eyes widened. She saw her Phantom moving slowly towards her. Her heart   
pounded as she stepped closer to him. I've got to tell him now, she knew.  
  
Cassie looked up. He was right in front of her, so close she could feel his   
warmth. She shivered excitedly.  
  
Phantom closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her, pulling   
her close.  
  
Checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
  
"Shadow," she whispered, closing her eyes. She could tell he was trembling. She   
stepped into his embrace, resting her head against his chest.  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Shadow put his cheek to her head, hugging her tightly. And Cassie held his   
quivering body all night long. Phantom continued to tremble as Cassie's love   
filled his soul.  
  
They would never feel alone again now, not as long as they had each other.   
Neither of them said anything else to each other that night. No words were   
needed. 


End file.
